Radio frequency (RF) switching devices are used in many applications, such as in wireless communication systems, to selectively pass an RF signal. For switching devices that include a field-effect transistor (FET), the transient response of the switching device is typically related to the charging time of the FET's gate capacitance. For high-power RF switching devices, large FETs are often required to reduce insertion loss and provide sufficient power handling. Accordingly, the FETs typically have large gate capacitance values. Additionally, gate terminations with a high impedance are often used to prevent RF signal leakage and insertion loss. Both of these factors increase the resistance-capacitance (RC) time constant for charging and/or discharging the gate capacitance during a state transition, thereby lengthening the transient response of the RF switching device.